


Metsuboujinrai.snow

by Bobcatmoran



Series: Metsuboujinrai.fic [4]
Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Winter, jin makes friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobcatmoran/pseuds/Bobcatmoran
Summary: A rare snow gives Jin the opportunity to make some friends.
Series: Metsuboujinrai.fic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614883
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Metsuboujinrai.snow

“Horobi, look!”

Horobi turned away from the computer to look at Jin, who had his face and hands pressed against the window.

“Snow!” Jin exclaimed. “I’m going outside,” he proclaimed.

As Jin’s running footsteps receded, Horobi closed the blinds and went back to work. This Dodo Zetsumerize key was going to be even more important than the others in the Ark’s revival. And with news reports talking about Hiden Korenosuke’s recent poor health, the time was approaching quickly when everything would go into action after years of waiting and preparation.

An approaching _thump thump thump THUMP thump thump thump THUMP_ announced Jin coming back down from the roof in his usual manner of jumping down half the flights of stairs. 

“Did you have fun?” Horobi asked.

“Not done yet,” Jin said, rummaging around in a bin until he found a pair of scissors. He then picked up one of the wadded-up fabric pieces that was sitting in a corner and cut a long rectangle from it and then a half-circle. He held them out one at a time, frowned at them, and then nodded. “Okay.” He stuffed the fabric pieces into one of his pockets. “Later, Horobi.” He then ran back upstairs.

Not for the first time, Horobi wondered if he’d gone wrong somewhere in setting up Jin’s learning module.

It was a few hours later when Horobi noticed that Jin still wasn’t back. He supposed he should check on him, just to make sure he hadn’t gotten into trouble. Not because he was worried. Not at all.

After the darkness of the building’s interior, it took a moment for Horobi’s eyes to adjust to the bright white of sunlight reflecting off the snow on the roof. When they did, he blinked a few times, just to make sure he wasn’t seeing things.

The rooftop was covered in tiny snowmen, not even knee high. 

Jin carefully placed the snowball he had just made on top of another stack of two snowballs, then picked up two small stones and put them in the top snowball as eyes. He then noticed Horobi and waved.

They were going to need to have a talk later about paying attention to your surroundings. But for now… “Jin, what is all this?”

“Ah! They’re snowmen!”

“I can see that. But…why?”

“I made a Horobi-snowman, and a Jin-snowman,” Jin said, pointing towards two snowmen towards the edge of the roof, probably where Jin had started. One of them was wearing a hood and the other had a headband made of the fabric Jin had cut out. “And the rest are our friends!”

“Friends,” Horobi echoed. He looked around the rooftop at the dozens of snowmen. There was something to be said for this level of industriousness, he supposed.

“You should come inside soon,” Horobi said. “It’s starting to get dark.”

“Okay,” Jin said. He stood up, brushed his hands off, and looked around, surveying his handiwork. “Say, Horobi, will we really have lots and lots of friends once the plan starts?”

“We will, all according to the will of the Ark.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the Aruto-level pun in the summary.


End file.
